Helper Phantom
by Dawnmoon76
Summary: Danny can't help but to help people. This time he ends up in a different dimension.


Master Phantom

Chapter 1

"Come on Daniel you have to help." I am currently in an argument with Clockwork. He wants me to go to another universe to teach this kid about something they call fire bending.

"No Clockwork, I don't know them and if they're in a different universe why does it matter."

"It matters because you help people in need."

Arrgh! He's right; sometimes being the hero is annoying. "Fine Clockwork I'll go but will time be frozen here while I'm gone?"

Clockwork smirked and said, "Yes time will be frozen while you are gone."

"How am I supposed to teach this kid something I don't know myself?"

"I will teach you the things that you need to know. First up, will be bending."

_Later that day in a different universe_

I am currently at the North Pole waiting for the Avatar to arrive. During training Clockwork told me everything I needed to know. I now know how to bend all four elements and learned that I am stuck in ghost form. He said the Avatar will most likely be willing to talk. A girl that's traveling with him will distrust me at first and her brother will attack when he first sees me. Apparently the people of the North Pole are really friendly with spirits, unlike the fire nation. I was being treated like a king or chief; however you wanted to put it.

"Phantom, the Avatar has arrived!" That's the other thing. Everyone calls me Phantom. At first it was fine but later I missed being called Danny.

I grabbed my knife and tucked it in the belt I was wearing. I'm wearing clothes from this time but covered with a cloak. I grabbed my sword and hung it across my back. Clockwork gave it to me before I left and told me I could infuse it with my powers. I flew out of my icy house and went to meet the Avatar and friends. Guards were leadings a swimming bison into the city. The guards did not know this was the Avatar though. The person who alerted me was the only person who knew what he looked like and the only person who knew what I looked liked. I kept my hood up at all times in public. I floated down over the water in front of the guards.

"Phantom!" The head guard shouted in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"What are doing to these people?"

"They were trespassing in our waters, sir."

"Well they must have a purpose. No one accidently wanders up here."

"We believe them to be Fire Nation spies." I floated over to the group of people sitting on the bison. "Sir, I don't believe you should get too close, they may want to harm you."

The 'prisoners' looked a little confused at the lack of alarm I was causing with the native people. "Now why would the Avatar want to harm me?" I turned to look at the head guard but not before seeing the shocked faces of the people on the animal.

"What!" The guard and 'prisoners' shouted in unison.

"We are so sorry Avatar." All guards present bowed before the Avatar.

"Um…how did you know I was the Avatar?" The kid with the arrows asked.

"I'm floating and that's the first question you come up with?"

"Sir, what should we do for them?"

"Alert the chief and leave them with me." I didn't like ordering people around but they insisted that I was above them…no pun intended.

"Right away, Phantom." He said with a bow.

After they left I turned back to the people who were dismounting the bison. We were currently in the man square of the tribe. Right when the water tribe boy got off he immediately started to run towards me with a boomerang, when he was slicing his boomerang down I simply grabbed it with my hand covered in a thin layer of ice to prevent any cuts. "May I ask what your name is?"

The boy was more than a little shocked to see his boomerang in my hand and me being totally calm about being attack. "Sorry about him," The girl said pointing to her brother, "I'm Katara, the one with no manners is Sokka, and he is Aang."

"No problem," By this time I dropped his weapon and he was staring at me with his mouth open. "I am known here as Phantom."

"Are you a spirit?" Aang asked.

"Yes I am. I was sent here to help you with your mission."

"How could you help? You look human." Sokka said with disbelief in his voice. None of them had seen my face because my hood is up.

I responded by making fire in my right hand, a ball of water in the other. Then I created a rock in my left hand and a small tornado in my right. "Looks can be deceiving."

"You created rock and water from nothing!" Katara exclaimed.

"What do expect from a spirit?"

"Not bending, that's for sure." Aang said.

"Well let's go to the great hall for a feast to welcome you the Northern Water Tribe." We started to walk, well in my case float, to the great hall. Just as predicted Katara doesn't look like she trusts me, Sokka attacked and Aang was friendly right away. As we entered people turned and looked at us.

"Now entering is Phantom, the mighty spirit. Also entering is the awaited Avatar and his friends." A voice echoed threw the room. Everyone bowed.

"Who are they bowing for?" Questioned Aang.

"Why, you and me of course!" I lead them to the seats near the head of the table. The chief, the best water bender, and I all sat at the very head of the table while Aang and his friends sat on the right of me.

"Welcome Avatar Aang, to the Northern Water Tribe and welcome Katara and Sokka." The chief addressed the three.

"Thank you for your hospitality; even after that rocky start." Katara responded.

"Now, let the feast begin!" The chief yelled.

The trio looked very confused because the food was not there nor were there any servant to bring the food out. I raised my hand and it started to glow green, then all the food appeared before them. They looked at me in shock then looked around. Apparently these people don't trust food that appears out of thin air. Can't say I blame them. After seeing everyone else eat they started eating too. The feast lasted all night.

The next morning there was a meeting to discuss water bending lessons for the Avatar. The chief, master Pakku, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and I were all in the great hall where the feast was last night.

"Why don't you teach Aang how to water bend, Phantom?" Katara said looking at me.

"I am only allowed to teach him one element." I stated. Clockwork told me Aang would have a hard time finding a teacher for fire bending. He said he didn't want me to get too involved in this timeline. "He will have no trouble finding teachers for water and earth but a teacher for fire will be harder to get. Master Pakku is a great water bender and will be willing to teach the Avatar and friend." I said nodding in Katara's direction.

"I did not know his friend would be the girl. We do not teach girls how to fight with water bending." Pakku spoke up.

"Pakku, how would it matter if she were to leave after training?" I was angry at him for refusing to teach her.

"Well," He was nervous around me because I am a spirit. "It's against our traditions."

"She does not come from here, yes? Then why should your traditions tie her down. She wants to become stronger to be able to take on the world." I said as I fixed my brighter glowing eyes at him.

He gulped then said, "Fine, I will train her along with the Avatar."

After two weeks of them being here they were ready to leave, but not before trouble decided to show up. Black snow started to drift down. I flew up to the great hall to see Sokka running from one direction and Katara pulling Aang from another. "What's going on?" The chief shouted.

"The Fire Nation are coming you must prepare to fight them." Sokka informed him.

"Alright, Phantom?" The chief was asking me to get his troops together. While I was here I had gained some military control.

"On it." I said. I flew up to round up the men.

The ships were closing in fast and night just passed. I stayed up in the Spirit Oasis to hide from them. I wasn't scared but nobody else could know who I was. The trio came in behind the chief. The chief motioned them in but left himself. The Oasis was pure. Only a spirit, the Avatar, or very kind people were allowed entrance. The chief did not deem himself worthy to enter.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked genuinely confused on why they were here.

"Aang is going to ask Roku for help." Katara supplied.

"Help him get into the Avatar State, correct?" I asked, catching on to what they were doing.

"Yeah, I don't know how to get into the Avatar State otherwise." Aang said.

"I could help." I am a spirit so I can invoke the Avatar state.

"Really, how would you do that?" The skeptical Sokka asked.

"I can put some spiritual energy into him and awaken the Avatar State."

"How do we know you won't kill him?" That's overprotective Katara for you.

"You don' really unless you want this tribe to fall to the hands of the Fire Nation.

"I trust you. You have not shown any interest in hurting this tribe. You have only helped it. Please help us." Aang said.

"Alright I'll help." I walked forward and put a hand on his shoulder. My hand swirled with blue energy that swiftly transferred to Aang. His eyes and arrows started to glow blue. He lifted off the ground a bit and bending the water around him to make a water monster. He headed out of the city to open waters, but not before making sure fire benders in the city were throw out.

"Ha, and you didn't trust me."

"Well, you're a spirit we barely know! Of course I wouldn't trust you right away!" Katara argued back.

"Okay, well now that that's done, you should get down there." I advised them.

"What about you? Shouldn't you come with us?" Katara asked.

"I will come down when the Fire Nation is gone. I can't risk them seeing me." With that they headed down.

After Aang landed back down I came out. He looked a little woozy but I think that was because he wasn't in control so it drained him at bit. "That was awesome Aang!" Sokka yelled.

"Thanks."

The next morning they were packing up their things to head out and find an earth bending teacher. "I wish you well on your travels young Avatar."

"Thank you for your hospitality." Katara said.

"Um…Phantom can I ask you something?" Aang said. I already knew what he was going to say.

"Sure."

"Will you come with us?"

"What?" Yelled Sokka and Katara.

"Guys, I was told by Roku and a spirit in a purple cloak that he needed to come with us."

"Yup, that's Clockwork for ya, always springing things up on ya, and yes I will go with you." I responded with a laugh. With that we were up in the sky.

"So, Phantom are you always going to be this mysterious, with you r hood up and all." Katara ventured.

"Danny. Call me Danny." I said as I pulled down my hood. Revealing my white hair and green eyes

"How does a spirit act so human?" Katara said studying me.

"How am I supposed to know? I am what I am." I responded.


End file.
